


The Arrangement.

by CupCake (Ezzy627)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy627/pseuds/CupCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock agreed to try and hold back his rude, sarcastic, and hurtful comments towards people when working on cases. He has failed and John gets to punish him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic of any kind. Please comment with criticisms, I swear I can handle them. If by some miracle you like this fanfic, then please feel free to like, bookmark, share, or whatever you tend to do with works you like. :) If enough of you express a want for more chapters, then I will happily oblige.

Sherlock couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he and his flatmate exited the taxi and approached their residence after a long day's work. He knew what was coming and he knew he caused it to happen to himself. He turned the knob to enter 221B but, before he could push his way into the building, John grabbed the knocker on the door and shut it. Sherlock looked back at him in confusion then understanding as John said, in a firm tone, 

>  "I want you to go inside, place your coat on the sofa, and take your shoes and socks off before going into your bedroom and waiting for me there. " Quietly and confidently, Sherlock replied, "Understood."

As Sherlock made his way upstairs, he noticed John had not been following behind. Instead he saw that John had gone to visit Mrs. Hudson. He deduced that John was attempting to make Sherlock nervous by having him wait for his punishment. He would not allow the doctor to succeed. 

As he entered the messy flat, he threw his coat over the sofa, kicked off his shoes and walked into his bedroom. Once there, he removed his socks and failed to toss them into the hamper on the other side of the room. He wondered how long John would make him wait as he covered the bed with his slim frame. He laid his head back on the pillows and reflected upon the events of that day; the murder he had solved with John. He closed his eyes and reminisced on the day they had agreed that Sherlock would attempt to gain some humility among his colleagues, or the facade of humility at the very least, and groaned internally at the situation he had put himself in. 

He heard John making his way up the stairs to their shared residence and considered whether he should sit up or remain reclined. He decided it didn't much matter and simply opened his eyes up to the ceiling as John crossed the doorway into his bedroom. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but before he could ask what his punishment would consist of, he felt the sting of his riding crop on the sole of his foot. He gasped sharply and pulled his feet away right as he pulled himself up to face John.

> "I could have sworn I told you to remove your socks  _before_ you came to wait for me here."

Sherlock quickly rewound the last few moments in his mind and shortly came to the realization that John was correct. He also realized that John had purposefully inserted that request knowing that he would not pay attention to it because he believed that John paid no attention to details, even his own. It seemed the good doctor knew his flatmate much better than he probably cared to admit. Sherlock squinted his eyes at John and begrudgingly said, 

>  "Correct. I suppose the rest of my punishment will be the riding crop as well?"
> 
> "Yes, among other things," said John.
> 
> "Undress down to your pants, then lay face down on the bed," said John as he removed his coat and laid it on the edge of Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock stood up to comply with John's demand. He began to feel goosebumps rise over his arms as he stretched himself across the mattress. He knew John wouldn't scar or bruise him and he was confident that John knew Sherlock's personal limits with pain. He faced away from John in an attempt to hide the slight smirk that drew itself across his face. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit excited to try this; to try this with John. He heard John begin to circle around him. He straightened his face and looked into John's eyes as John began with a light flick of the crop aimed at Sherlock's left thigh. He resisted another smile fighting its way onto his face. Sherlock noted that John was nervous as that flick was more auditory than physical. It wasn't just that that was a pathetic attempt at even a "starter" flick. It was the way John turned, wide-eyed, to face Sherlock; to gauge his reaction. Sherlock raised his eyebrows at him defiantly as if to say, "Really? That's all?" He witnessed John tightening his grip on the crop and he cringed minutely as John whacked him a little stronger now on the back of his knee.

>  "I want you to tell me how many times you messed up today."
> 
> "I think that's four times today, John."

Sherlock was startled at the power behind the next blow that attacked his calf as John said plainly,

>  "Nope."
> 
> "What do you mean 'No'?!"

I mean, you are always ranting and raving about how superior you are compared to us mere mortals, so when I ask you a question I don't want an estimate, either you know it or you don't, boy genius. I'll ask again and this time I want a definitive answer, how many times did you mess up today?!"

> "Four!"

Another strong whack on his thigh.

>  "Wrong."

Sherlock's thigh stung and he growled at John as he inquired,

>  "What do you mean wrong?"
> 
> "I mean that you were insulting four times today, but you messed up five because you failed to follow my instructions about removing your socks before coming in here. "
> 
> "Fine! Five then!"

John gave him another strong whack at the bottom of his left calf.

>  "Well actually, its six now because you got the answer wrong."

Sherlock was about to lift himself up to argue with John and got smacked in the shoulder for it.

>  "If you get up again without my permission before I'm done giving you your punishment, more will be added and it will go worse for you."

Sherlock had to take a deep breath to try and steady his nerves after that because he loved when John used his stern soldier voice. It commanded respect and warmed him inside to hear him so sure of himself. Content with Sherlock's silence, John explained how the punishment would go.

>  "Since this is the first time we are doing this, I am only going to give you one hit for each time you messed up today, which makes six as we discussed before."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and successfully stifled a snort at the thought that John considered what they had before a "discussion." John observed the eye roll but understood that it took Sherlock a lot of restraint to only roll his eyes, and so decided against adding it to his punishment.

>  "Do you have any questions before I start?"
> 
> "Yes, why don't the last seven strikes count?"
> 
> "Easy, that was a warm up." said John, smiling to himself.
> 
> "Are you ready then, Sherlock?"
> 
> "Yes."

Before Sherlock could even finish responding, John struck him on the top of his right ass cheek. Quickly after, he struck the top of his left cheek hard, forcing Sherlock to take a sharp breath in. Sherlock turned away from John. He waited for John to continue his onslaught but felt nothing for 30 seconds. He jumped when he felt John's warm hand on the bare skin of his lower back.

>  "Are you alright? Were those too hard?" John asked.

He worried that he may have overestimated Sherlock's tolerance for pain. Sherlock always painted himself as somewhat invulnerable to pain, no matter what form it came in, but John knew better. John knew he felt just as much as any other human but was simply better at hiding it. 

>  "No, I'm fine. Continue."

John pulled back and swatted Sherlock in the center of his left ass cheek then the center of his right in quick succession. Sherlock was startled at how quickly he was becoming aroused by John being in control. His thoughts raced away from him as John struck him twice where his thigh meets his right buttock. Those last two hurt the worst because they were in the same spot and done intensely. They caught Sherlock off guard and he gave a quiet whimper as his nerve endings fired off in pain. His eyes teared up involuntarily as the pain of his punishment settled in. He heard John drop the crop on the floor and take his shoes off. He turned just in time to see John's lean, fit torso as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it by the riding crop. John climbed on to the bed and slid his body alongside Sherlock's. Sherlock was puzzled by the gesture but was interested in seeing where this was leading to. 

>  "What are you doing?" asked Sherlock.

John moved his hand slowly and placed it on Sherlock's hip. He looked up at Sherlock and quietly responded, 

>  "Aftercare."

He let his eyes follow the sharp curve of Sherlock's cheekbones down to his soft lips. He cautiously inched his face forward, afraid that he might ruin what he had with Sherlock, but willing to at least try for something more. Gently, he laid his lips on the corner of Sherlock's mouth. He felt Sherlock's body stiffen beside him and so he pulled back to look into his eyes. Sherlock's eyes were closed but he didn't move away from John. John slid his hand from Sherlock's hip around to where he caused him pain. He rubbed Sherlock's left cheek first, extremely gently to soothe him, feeling just how soft he was, then did the same for his right. John observed the physical evidence of Sherlock's arousal and asked Sherlock to open his eyes. He refused, shaking his head from side to side, but John knew that Sherlock was ok with what was happening. It was then he decided to get "back into character." He lifted his hand and swatted Sherlock's ass. 

>  Sherlock immediately opened his eyes and cried out, "What was that for?"
> 
> "I told you to open your eyes."

Sherlock growled as he threw himself on John, rolling him onto his back. He straddled his hips and reached down for a kiss. John met him halfway and moaned as Sherlock slipped his tongue through John's parted lips. They kissed frantically and all of John's worries flew away from him as he felt Sherlock's hands roaming, groping and caressing all over. John groaned as he felt Sherlock thrust his pelvis against him roughly. John flipped Sherlock back so he was on top again, never breaking their kiss. He moved his right hand down to feel how hard Sherlock's cock was. Sherlock gasped as John's hand gripped him firmly. John moved his mouth down to Sherlock's collarbone and began to lick and nip at him. 

>  "Oh, John," Sherlock sighed as he felt him stroke his cock.

His cock twitched when John rubbed his thumb over the head and caught the pre-cum that was beginning to leak profusely. He used it as lubricant to help him along in his endeavor to unravel the great Sherlock Holmes. John placed his left hand on Sherlock's chest and began to push him back down onto the bed as he painted kisses on Sherlock's torso, progressively moving closer to his own right hand. 

He shifted and knelt between Sherlock's thighs as he looked up and witnessed Sherlock's beauty from a completely new angle. Sherlock's hair messily framed his face and stuck close to his skin by his sideburns and on his forehead; places where John noticed Sherlock was sweating. His body trembled and his face was flushed. His eyes were closed again but he had a look of calm and pleasure covering his face. His mouth was opened, his lips shaping into a small "O" shape and John heard small moans escape him every time he stroked his cock. 

>  "Open your eyes, Sherlock. I want you to see all of this as it happens."

Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced down his body to see John begin to place his mouth around the head of his engorged cock. He was already as hard as he was going to get, but amazingly enough, he felt as though his cock was getting harder just by having John look at him as he swallowed him whole. The feeling was pure ecstasy when John hummed with his cock in his mouth. His senses were heightened and he felt his skin begin to melt away as John licked his entire member, then massaged his bollocks with his left hand. Sherlock's hands gripped at the sheets as though he would fall away from the earth if he didn't. As John continued to suck and tease Sherlock with his glorious mouth, Sherlock clamped his eyes shut and threw his head back as he felt his impending orgasm creep closer and closer to him. John knew Sherlock was dangerously close and decided to finish what he had started. He grabbed Sherlock's sides and gently bit down on Sherlock's cock as he gave him two long scratches down his sides. John moved away as Sherlock shot up from the bed and cried out in pain. 

>  "Aagh, John!!"

Sherlock panted heavily and gave John the most bewildered look he was capable of giving. 

>  "I told you the crop wasn't the only thing I would use for your punishment."

John hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. He smiled to himself as he heard Sherlock give one last whimper on his way out. 

 


	2. The Amendment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is upset with their current arrangement so John amends it benefit them both. Will Sherlock do better when a new case comes along? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to write a continuation. I've had the worst writer's block. This is just a very short chapter to, hopefully, hold you guys off until I finish a proper chapter. I wanted this to be longer but it probably would have taken me till the new year to get a good length. I know how much I, personally, hate waiting for new chapters so here you go. Again, please comment with love and with hate. I'd like to know what you guys think is missing or if you think I need to write for the characters better. Thanks :)

John made his way into the kitchen and began the mundane task of making tea for his flatmate and himself. As he pulled down a couple of mugs he noticed there was no noise coming from Sherlock's bedroom. He chuckled to himself as he realized that beneath it all, and especially in the desperate state he was in, Sherlock was like every other man who needed release.

"Don't you dare finish! You're still under punishment," he called out in the general direction of his friend's location. 

He flinched a little when he heard a roar of anger coming from Sherlock's room and moved himself as far as he could from the kitchen's entryway when he made out the sounds of Sherlock's pounding footsteps coming towards him. 

Sherlock appeared before him wearing pajama pants and his blue silk robe, his favorite for sulking, and in a fit of rage said to John, "I hope you know how completely unfair this situation is!! Even if I managed to overlook every occurrence of stupidity that will undoubtedly come up when working with those idiots at Scotland Yard, there really is nothing in it for me! You get to punish me when I inevitably mess up and what do I get if I don't?! Absolutely nothing!! Why did I even agree to this in the first place?"

John leaned against the counter and pondered Sherlock's little outburst and calmly responded with, "Well, you've already contradicted yourself there, mate. If you really thought it was that unfair, you wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. In any case, you did agree to it because you saw it as a challenge and it would be very unlike you to turn down a challenge. Lastly, what's in it for you is the exponential amount of gloating you would inflict upon me if you managed to prove me wrong and be nice for once. But, if you feel that badly about it now, we can amend our previous arrangement and you can punish me if you somehow succeed in not making everyone you work with feel like a tit. How do you feel about that?"

Sherlock looked John up and down, straightened himself out a bit and said, "Acceptable."

"Good. Tea?"

"Yes, thanks."

Sherlock walked over to his chair and opened up his laptop. He searched through his email for an exciting enough case to go on. He was eager to start proving John Watson wrong about his inability to be nice. 

"Anything good?" John asked when he placed Sherlock's tea on the table beside his chair. 

"Not yet," Sherlock responded with a sigh.

He shut his laptop and placed it on the floor beside him, then reached over for his tea. John was sitting across from him in his respective chair and began to look slightly concerned. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him and sighed, loudly, as though he were annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" He asked John and John snapped out of whatever thought was forming in his head and replied with, "Sorry, no, nothing."

"You really are a terrible liar, John. Is it about what happened after my punishment?"

"Umm, actually, yes. I was just wondering if we should talk about it. I wanted to hear your ideas about it."

"You punished me, we kissed, then you were cruel. Two out of three felt good, so what else is there to talk about?

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were ok with the kissing and what happened afterwards."

"John, please. If I wasn't ok with the kissing, I wouldn't have continued it. As far as what happened afterwards goes, it was going exceptionally well until you decided to include it as part of my punishment. I've known about your feelings for me for quite some time now. Honestly, I'm offended you think me as ignorant as any other person you've kissed in the past. Especially after having lived with me for so long, did you really think I was oblivious to the fact that you've been wanting to shag me?"

"Sherlock! How could you possibly have known? I only figured it out for myself earlier during your punishment!"

"Easy. You've been slightly more attentive to my needs as of late, and less annoyed when I bother you with 'inconvenient requests' as you like to put it. Also, I've noticed a change in your breathing patterns when you see me coming out of the shower or rattling off my deductions during cases. The final evidence, of course, was when you brought up the idea of punishing me for my rude remarks. Although, to be honest, I was a bit surprised to learn that you had a sadistic kink in you."

John could do nothing else but sit there and stare, wide-eyed, at Sherlock. It was amazing to him how Sherlock still managed to surprise him with his deductive reasoning. 

"Anything else, John?"

John blinked a few times at Sherlock then cleared his throat before saying, "Well, umm, nope. I guess not." John thought there was more that needed to be discussed but thought twice about continuing the conversation. He knew they would eventually continue this discussion and hopefully, figure out what, if anything, would change about their relationship given this new arrangement. As it were, he knew that he couldn't get any more out of Sherlock at this time and so continued sipping his tea, hoping Sherlock would find a case soon. He was eager to punish him again and see how things continued to play out between them. He was just as surprised as Sherlock to find out just how much he had enjoyed his "sadistic kink" as Sherlock put it. 


End file.
